someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LienDaAipta/The Dark Side
He sat in a the sofa with a pen in his hand, and a paper in the table. Tears spread in his eyes as he had a bag in his back carrying nothing but food, clothes, and 100 dollars cash he earn from his job as a paperboy over the years. After a few minutes calming himself down, he got started with his writing. Dear Lindsay If you're reading this letter it means that the police are looking for me, and I'm hoping my mother gave you this letter. There is a reason why I left my home,and after reading this letter you will know why i had to leave. You see since i was a kid even before i met you I always have this side in which I been trying to keep inside over the years. As I keep trying to seal this other side of me over the years it always torture me in my sleep, where every few nights i always dreamt that i was looking in the mirror, but instead of seeing my own reflection, I always see this dark side of me laughing and persuading me to let him out so he can satisfy his needs for blood, but luckily I always wake up during the night before forcefully letting him out. But the one day where he got out for the first time was in 5th grade where when Mr. Dewey blamed me for stealing supplies in the closet, where in fact Mr. Dewey himself stole does thing. I was so angry at him that the dark side of me came out with even i noticing it till its to late. Every afternoon Mr Dewey always stay in class to check out his gradebook. So on that day my dark side came to Mr Dewey’s room with gloves, and as Mr Dewey approach him asking me why I was in his classroom as this time of day, my dark side suddenly launched at him with a pen which he kept in his pocket stabbing him in the legs, and as Mr Dewey was on the ground crying in pain, my dark me grab a stapler in Mr Dewey's desk and stapled his neck multiple of times till Mr Dewey was breathing no more,and in the end he put Mr Dewey now not moving in the closet where it will be later be found the next day as the substitute teacher check the closet for supplies. But as I saw the body the next day, i felt no empathy for Mr Dewey, in fact it felt as I was happy seeing him dead on the ground while the other kids scream at the sight of Mr Dewey’s corpse. Ever since that day my dark side come out every few months to kill while I never felt bad about him killing them, actually I was always happy with the death, and how my dark side do it, from simple choking somebody too complicated ones like tying them up with ropes, leaving them in a abandon factory,and burning the factory to the ground killing them in the process. But what made me to ran away was two weeks ago with Clark, you’re ex boyfriend. I remember it like it was yesterday. I saw you crying into me telling me that Clark was cheating on you, and got depress for a whole week. I was so angry at Clark that one day i got out of school early, went to his car, and strapped a bomb my dark side made a few days ago under the back of the car, and the moment when Clark got into his car and drove off the bomb explode killing him, and 23 citizen both adults and children within a the area the explosion took, but this wasn't my dark side fault for killing them, it was me, and instead of feeling horrible for killing them, I liked it so very much. So that is why I need to get out of here because I know that I will do it again and I don't want anyone I care about getting hurt or worse in the process. So i say goodbye Lindsay, I wish I get to see you again in the future. Sincerly Rodney Patel As he was finished with his letter, he folded the piece of paper and put it in the envelope. As he sealed the envelope tight, he wrote in the front of the envelope “ To Lindsay’s eyes only.” only to be left at the table from where he wrote the letter only to be found the next day by his mother, and giving it to Lindsay. Category:Blog posts